A wide variety of radiopaque marker bands have been developed for intracorporal medical devices. Some of the devices that include marker bands are guidewires and catheters. Of the known marker bands and intracorporal medical devices witzh marker bands, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using marker bands and medical devices with marker bands.